Champagne Sunrise
by twlightluvr
Summary: What happens after Breaking Dawn? Is Jacob as faithful to Renesmee as he was thought to be? And how far will Rosalie go to get her wish to feel human again? The love triangle begins...
1. Chapter 1 The Vision

Chapter 1 The Vision

_A/N: Okay, for those of you who liked my last story- sorry guys, my ending just didn't work out. So I'm going to give it a try like this. There is a little of the old story but mostly new stuff in here. And by the way, I do not own these characters; Stephenie Meyer has been kind enough to let me use them. _

_POV Renesmee_

"Alice? Alice!?" I shook her hard. "What is it?" But Alice's golden eyes remained far away, lost in some horrible nightmare. She shook her head vaguely once.

"No! That can't be..." Was all she said.

"ALICE!!" I shrieked, concerned now.

"Hmm?" Alice asked finally snapping out of it.

"What was it? What's coming?" Behind me, I could feel Edward shoot her a warning glance.

"Oh nothing, nothing," She said a little too airily for seeing something for so long. I could feel Edward relax behind me.

"Alice, please tell," I begged.

"Renesmee, isn't it time for Jacob to be here yet?" Edward asked trying to distract me. What was so bad that they couldn't tell me? I was fully grown now, eternally seventeen, and everybody- especially Edward- seemed to forget that little detail. I took the bait for the distraction.

But just then Rosalie glided into the room- it was like she had been called when Jacob's name was mentioned. But whatever it was she looked extremely smug, and Rosalie never missed a chance to top anyone else.

Edward shot her a warning glance. But Rosalie just shrugged. "Don't Rose," He muttered. "Remember what we talked about."

Suddenly, it all came together. There was something, something that had to do with just more than Alice's vision today. Something that the rest of the family was keeping from me.

Something that they didn't want me to know. And there was only one person that the something could be about. Jacob.

"She has a right to know I think," Hissed Rosalie. And she came to sit beside me.

"Um, Renesmee, do you want me to drive you down to La Push?" Edward was really desperate that I not get the family secret. But could be so bad? They didn't have to keep things from me- I wasn't a little kid anymore.

"I can drive myself, remember?" I flashed Edward a grin. It was so strange to think that he was my dad. After all, we were just like sister and brother. Just like he was to Alice and Rosalie…

But that was beside the point, and I could feel Rosalie's arm tighten around me in irritation. "She can handle this Edward. It's best if she knows what's going on," Rosalie said.

I decided to play innocent. "What? What's going on?" I asked disguising my true curiosity. Edward saw right through my mask of course, but Rosalie didn't catch it.

"Nessie, you can't drive down to La Push. Jacob's fallen in love with another girl…" I didn't hear the rest.

"Are you sure?" Was all I could manage to choke out.

"We were trying to protect you by not telling you. We were planning to wait and see if he got over it," Edward stopped trying to explain and a look of pain crossed his face.

_POV Edward_

I'd never seen Nessie look so much like Bella. She exactly replicated the dead loom in her eyes I'd seen in Bella's six years ago.

I knew I couldn't go through it another time. It would have been best to protect her. I knew it would have been.

_POV Renesmee_

"But how…?" I trailed off, feeling too numb to finish the rest.

"It's true I can't see the werewolves," Alice said. "But they're all married now except for Jacob. So when" Alice got interrupted by Edward.

"So when she saw the girl's future abruptly disappear she knew it had to be because of the werewolves. She was in love, and the only one left…" Edward didn't have to finish. I knew what he meant.

But I thought he was mine-had always been mine. And why was Alice watching this random girl's future? Suddenly I knew I wasn't getting the full story but I didn't know where the truth stopped and the lies to protect me started…

All's I knew that Jacob- my Jacob since I was born- was no longer mine. He was some other girl's. No, this couldn't be true. I couldn't be losing my soul mate to some teenage crush. Not really used to my new full transformation as a vampire yet, I felt myself begin to move on instinct.

And soon it was so fast that I was just running, running.

**Now…Review Please and tell me if this is any good at all!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Romeo's Return

Chapter 2: Romeo's Return

_A/N: I do not own these characters, Stephenie Meyer has been kind enough to let me use them. _

_POV Bella_

I knew who it was before I even opened the door. Jake always came this time of day and why would he miss today? But of all the 365 days in a year couldn't he have missed just one? And why wasn't I allowed to be out there searching for her?

What could even make Edward begin to think that it was her choice to leave us? Didn't he remember how painful it was when Alice left?

The door opened and in stepped Jacob Black. He was every bit of seventeen as he had been five years ago- werewolves didn't age when they still phased.

"Hey Bells. Where's Nessie?" Jacob asked and I expected he expected her to fly out of her hiding place to greet him.

"Er, Jake, Nessie's not here right now," I say flatly, making myself busy by dusting the top of the spotlessly clean piano.

"She out hunting with Rosalie then?" Jacob asked spitting out Rosalie's name.

"Actually, Jake, Nessie's…" I trail off trying to find the right words. "Well, Alice had a vision and in the vision a girl was going to visit you. She was in love with you we think because you're the only unmarried werewolf left."

"But Nessie must know I'll never love anyone but her," Jacob said, and I could tell I hurt his pride.

"Yes I know and the future's very dicey, Alice's visions are only tentative," I said trying to prevent an argument with Jacob. "We tried to protect her from it but,"

"Wait, I thought you said Alice could only see the future after the person had made a decision to make it happen," Jacob said suspicious of me.

"No, sometimes she gets these very blurry visions of the distant future. It's only every once and a while and it's always just a possibility. Like I said, we were trying to protect her from it,"

"But what?" Asked Jacob guarding his face very carefully.

I took a deep breath and spoke so fast I was sure Jake could barely hear it, keeping my eyes on the piano the whole time. "But Rosalie told Nessie and you know how Nessie gets so impulsive- she's just a newborn after all- and she ran from us. She didn't give us time to fully explain…" I couldn't say anymore without choking.

"Well why aren't you out there? Isabella Marie Swan, are you abandoning your daughter to clean a spotless freaking piano?" Jacob shouted at me. And then I did start choking, the tearless sobs filling the whole room.

"Jacob Black, are you accusing me of abandoning my daughter? I tried, I truly did, but Edward wouldn't budge. He said it was best to let it all drop for now, let Nessie go free on her own."

"Why in the hell would he say that? Of course I'm not going to fall in love with another stupid girl. And what did Rosalie think she was doing? If I don't wring that girl's neck I'll,"

I interrupted Jacob. "Jake, calm down," I placed one hand on his trembling arm. "Rosalie loves Renesmee just as much as you and I do. I'm sure she was just trying to do the right thing. You know how she likes everyone to always know the full truth."

Before Jacob could reply, Alice came dancing into the room with the rest of the Cullens- well, excluding one very important addition- behind her. Her pixie like face was troubled.

"I've just had another vision regarding Jacob's lover. And I know why I've been getting them now," Alice didn't say anything else, but nudged her head over towards Rosalie.

"So then if Jacob fell in love with her," I started.

"He'd become one of the Cullens," Edward finished. He moved to put his arms around me, in a partially protective gesture.

"Nessie couldn't possibly stand it. So it's best if we let her be. Even if it is only a vague possibility," Alice added.

_POV Jacob_

I can't believe it. The bloodsucker told Nessie about the vaguest of future possibilities and she ran out on me. Doesn't the girl know how impulsive Nessie can get?

Or do leeches have short term memory loss problems? Is she really that jealous? All of a sudden it comes to me, the one thing Sleepless Beauty has envied of Nessie's.

A human love experience, not to mention Nessie gets it for the rest of eternity. It really breaks her heart Nessie once told me. Before Blondie broke mine.

Maybe I could break Blondie's too. Give her a human love experience and break her heart just the way she broke mine. I smiled. Perfect.

**Now… Review please********.**


	3. Chapter 3 Rosalie's Secret

Chapter 3 Rosalie's Secret

_A/N: I do not own these characters, Stephenie Meyer has been kind enough to let me use them. Please read & review._

At sunset that night, Edward and I returned to the little cottage and found ourselves entwined on the bed.

It wasn't like most nights though, both Edward and I had too much on our mind for _that_. Instead, I just sat, snuggled up in his arms like I had when I was human.

I felt very human too, ruled by emotions making it impossible to think clearly. Above me, I could hear Edward's soft growl.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I was thinking about this afternoon," He muttered. "Your friend has gone way too far with Rosalie. It's just what we need right now. Another set of heartbreaks"

"What?" I asked.

"He's planning to break her heart the way she broke his. He holds her responsible for what happened early this morning. So he's going to give her what she most wants, a human love experience."

"Oh," I said, not really caring for the moment what Jacob did. My heart felt riddled out again, the gaping hole that Nessie had left too strong for me to ignore. And now with Jacob mad at us…

I stopped thinking about it and tried to focus my thoughts onto a more positive venue. After all, I was here, with Edward, forever.

"What're you thinking about?" I asked. "You know, the rest of the world does sometimes like to know what other people are thinking." Edward laughed hollowly. He pulled himself away from me though, and sat up, his eyes wandering into empty space. I sat up, but he made no sign that I could come into his arms.

"It's Rosalie again. Jacob's gone too far…" And then Edward whirled around to face me. I could see the pain written all over his face.

"Edward, you're overreacting again. It's just some prank of Jake's. He'll stop when he calms down" I sighed, annoyed. Would it really take him eternity to figure out how to have a normal level of emotions?

At the same time though, I could feel the annoyance turning into pain. We were both acting for the sake of passing this night away without worrying too much…yet.

"Bella," Edward began ignoring me. I only half listened. "You know how Rosalie became one of us?"

It was barely a question, but I answered anyway. "Yes."

"And Rosalie told you how she always wanted what she couldn't get? How she always wanted to be admired?"

"Yes."

Edward sighed. "Well, during her transformation, I made a terrible mistake. I talked to Carlisle about her. I wasn't very nice about her I didn't want to have to put up with a selfish, shallow newborn.

"And I guess she heard me. Because after that, I started popping up in her thoughts more often. She wanted only to be admired by me, for her stunning beauty-stunning even for vampires. She wanted me to stop thinking of her as shallow."

"It got even worse than that." I started half listening again. I wasn't worried. "Rosalie thought that if she flattered me, I would apologize for the conversation I never knew she overheard. So she started making plans. None of them went that far.

"But I still didn't disappear from her thoughts. She started thinking of me day and night. I think that in her head, she must have seen me as her only friend, she felt so alone. And I tried to help her through it, help her become happier again, but offering no more than a friend would.

"And then she started thinking of me as more than a friend. As more of a…key to happiness, something she couldn't survive without. Isabella Cullen!" Edward's last words bring me back to myself again. His distraction didn't work. He's disappointed and I know it. But how can I not think of Renesmee?

Slowly, I start to sit up, realizing only then that I've sprawled myself across the bed while my eyes wandered across the ceiling. "Don't you see?" Edward asks while he still has my attention.

"Hmm?" I ask, trying to pay attention while my heart felt like it should have been breaking into painful jagged beats.

"Bella, Rosalie Cullen was in love with me." And that's when I sit straight up.

"Rosalie was in love with you? What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, no longer pretending to act.

"Do you remember how hard she tried to get a return of her affections? Rosalie wants anything she can't get. And what Jacob is going to give her is what she wants beyond all reason."

"All I'm saying is," He continued. "He should be careful. There's no telling how far Rosalie will go to get what she wants."

**Please Review ********…**


	4. Chapter 4 Visit

Chapter 4 Visit

_A/N: I do not own these characters, Stephenie Meyer has been kind enough to let me use them. Please read & review._

_POV Rosalie_

_Meet me in the forest tomorrow_. That's what the dog- Jacob- had said. Did he want to call a truce? But why? Weren't those mongrels too arrogant to call one?

If he was to call a truce though, would that mean that he wanted a friendship? A human experience-or as close to human as I would ever get.

But if he was calling me into the forest to battle me…he wouldn't do that. He was bound to not kill us because we were Nessie's family. Nessie. I wonder if this forest meeting has anything to do with her.

All these thoughts and more ran into my mind tangling themselves up as I tracked Jacob through the forest.

I had to protect Nessie if he was going after her. If she wanted to leave us once she knew the possibilities she had a right to. It would only be more painful if she stayed around anyways- after Alice's faint vision of Bella becoming a vampire, I had learned to trust her vaguer vision more.

And if the mongrel wanted a fight, I had to protect my pride. I couldn't write us all off as cowards- although Emmett probably would have taken care of that if I had.

And if Jacob wanted to show me a human experience, call a truce, and become friends- the least likely of the options-I would still be running towards him.

There was no human experience that I didn't want. Slowly, as the stench of werewolf became more clear and easier to follow, I slowed; only more certain that I was doing the right thing by sneaking out here.

_POV Jacob_

When I saw Rosalie-it was still hard to think her name-coming I felt myself break into the wide grin I'd been practicing for the last hour.

It was Bella's favorite grin, and it hurt my face. My mind was more on Bella as Rosalie stopped rather awkwardly about five feet from where I stood.

Okay, even Bella smelled better than Blondie. Even with the faint scent of Nessie still on her…No, forget Nessie.

I'd been working on that all night too-pushing Nessie and Bella and Alice from my mind until Rosalie was the only female bloodsucker I knew.

It would work better that way, if I pushed my heart aside. I could fool that dumb blonde more easily. I just had to remember to take it one tiny step at a time.

For me, the sooner this was over the better. Then I could leave and forget the Cullens ever existed. But if I ended it quickly, then I wouldn't have a chance to really have Rosalie completely fooled.

"Hello," She said her voice reminding me too much of her days as caretaker of Nessie. "You wanted to see me?"

And she was still the dumb blonde too. What a miracle. "Um, yes. Rosalie, do you think we start a truce, for Nessie?"

The painful part was done. I didn't have to mention her anymore. Rosalie looks at me with gold eyes that smolder with curiosity. I'm no good at making deals with vampires, but this one took the bait.

"Agreed," She said holding out her hand. Working from the script I created last night I offered her my left hand. Rosalie gave me a suspicious glance.

"Oops," I laughed and it sounded hollow to me. Blondie took the bait though and we shook, with my right hand.

"So that's all then…Jacob," She says and I can tell she almost called me mongrel again.

I tried to control the angry shivers running down my spine. If she wanted to call me mongrel after we'd just shaken on a truce-well, it was sort of a false truce.

"Not yet…Rosalie," I said and I could tell I'd annoyed her back. "Could um, I see your car? Just want to see how it runs and stuff."

Blondie lit up at this. "Sure, it's in the garage." I'd forgotten that Rosalie had once been the mechanic before I had moved in with the Cullens.

Guess she got that spot back now. I was no longer one of the Cullens. I followed her into the garage where we hung around her red convertible, discussing engines and parts and horsepower.

And as the afternoon wore on, I could see Blondie relaxing. She was acting more human than I'd thought possible for her.

Perfect. Maybe this wouldn't take as long as I'd thought. Time to launch into the next part of today's plan.

"Yeah. This was really fun, but I've got to go now. Billy will want me back home. Maybe you can come over to my garage in a couple of days."

Rosalie stares at me and I can tell she's weighing her options carefully. The need to feel human wins out. "Sure, I'd like that." She's still guarded but not as much as before. Her voice has lost some of its formality.

"Saturday then," I tell her. I phase then and take off through the woods launching myself into the script for Saturday with full force to keep my mind off of things they shouldn't be on.

Nessie would be one of them.


	5. Chapter 5 Memories

Chapter 5 Memories

_A/N: I do not own these character, Stephenie Meyer has been kind enough to let me use them. Please read & review._

_POV Jacob_

Rose and I sat in my garage drinking-or at least I was drinking-soda. Apparently Blondie trusted me enough to help me do some minor repairing on the Rabbit I had planned to give to Nessie on her 17th birthday.

So I should break up the act soon then. She was getting way too close to me for my liking. I wonder what she told the big bloodsucker who always posed as her husband.

"There, you're all ready," Rosalie said giving the car a pat. The metal welded into the shape of her hand and I tried not to grimace as she straightened it out.

"Soda?" I asked half jokingly.

"I wish," Rosalie sighed. Then she smiled. "I'll pretend to be human. Here pass me a can."

I tossed her a soda and she opened it letting the excess fizz spray all over the place. Great. Now I'd have a mess to clean up here after.

Every Saturday now Rose would come to my garage and we'd either fix some cars I kept laying around or just talk. And everything about it seemed so familiar it was weird.

It came to me eventually. This was the exact replica of when the bloodsuckers had left six years ago and Bella came to me, calling me her personal sun.

Now the roles were reversed, Rosalie was my personal sun-or watching her heart break was going to be my personal sun. Speaking of six long years…

"Hey Rose," I said even though she was the only one within hearing range of me. "Shouldn't your family have moved out a while ago?"

Rosalie stiffened and I could tell I'd brought up an unwanted subject. Wonderful. "Do you want to know why?" She asked.

And it was about Nessie too. This day was just not going the right way for me. "Sure," I sighed and braced myself for the heartbreak that would follow.

"Yes, we should have left about four years ago. But Bella wanted to stay and let Nessie grow up in Forks. The rest of the town thinks we have moved out.

"Carlisle's working in a hospital in LA, and Nessie was home schooled by Esme. Now that she's ready for college we were planning to leave soon but…" She trailed off, her golden eyes pained.

"There was you to consider of course as well, Nessie didn't want to leave you either," Rosalie added kindly.

"And now this," I said gritting my teeth and hoping I didn't shred Blondie between my teeth. She was the one who started this after all.

Rosalie meets my glare with remorseful eyes and for a moment I'm caught in their smolder. "I'm so sorry Jacob. I should never have done it.

"I just thought that if you were going to cheat on her she should have been informed before she got into anything too serious. Just like I would have wanted know about Royce's…" she trails off again too pained to speak.

I stare at her confused until Nessie's version of Rosalie's story comes back to me. _She was engaged to a man named Royce King, the richest in the city._

_Her parents used her beauty as a tool for their own climb in society. One day, walking home from a visit to her friend, Royce and his drunk friends found her and…_

_As she was about to die, Carlisle saved her and turned her into a vampire. It's been the one thing she's regretted the most Jake. She wants to be human again so much._

So Blondie's less shallow than I gave her credit for. "I know," I said. "She did have a right to know, and she had every right to leave me."

I feel Rosalie take my hand and squeeze it gently. Just one more piece of evidence that this is going way too far. Maybe if I have her over tomorrow then I can end it.

But the last pieces of what's inside of me screams no to that. Without Sleepless Beauty on my case I have nothing to do, nothing to keep my mind occupied.

And therefore everything I'd blocked out would come back. So I compromised. If it was convenient tomorrow, I'd end it.

"So, am I coming back tomorrow?" Asked Rosalie as she turned to go.

"Sure, if you want to," I said trying to sound cheerful.

"Should I bring my convertible?" She asked smiling.

So Blondie had picked up on how much I loved to tinker with that thing. She was a lot smarter than I gave her credit for. I'd have to remember that for the breakup stage.

"Actually, I was thinking that we do something different instead of car tinkering tomorrow," I said without even thinking about it.

"Oh?" Rosalie said surprised.

Oh crap. Now I'm really screwed. Well, too late to go back now. "How about cliff diving?" I asked with a smile that turned more into a grimace every second.

Rosalie's eyes glittered. Bloodsuckers loved speed. "Sure," She breathed.

"All right. Tomorrow then. Meet me by the cliffs at seven," I said and turned to the dried and sticky mess all over the garage floor trying desperately not to think about the numerous way I'd just screwed up my master plan.


	6. Chapter 6 Cliff Diving

Chapter 6 Cliff Diving

_A/N: I do not own these characters, Stephenie Meyer has been kind enough to let me use them. Please read and review._

_POV Jacob_

She was there, just like she promised, glittering ruby in the sunrise. I hoped the clouds would set in soon. Cliff diving was always more fun if you couldn't see where you were falling.

"I'm here," Rose's voice made me jump. Had it always been so beautiful?

I smiled, trying to compose myself. "So, are you ready to take some death plunges?"

Rosalie smiled back but the smile was slightly pained. And then I remembered another story Nessie had told me.

_The day Bella went cliff diving without you, Alice saw it in a vision and she thought Bella had died. All of the Cullens except for Edward were up in Denali then._

_Rosalie heard and she decided it would be best to let Edward know as soon as possible about Bella's death so he would come back. So she called him and told him._

_And that was when Edward tried to get himself killed by the Volturi and Bella and Alice had to risk their lives to come and rescue him._

I'd said the wrong thing again. Why did Rosalie have to be so finicky? I smiled. "Oops, sorry. Guess that didn't sound very human of me."

"No, it didn't," Rosalie agreed absent mindedly.

"Do I get a chance to make it up to you?" I asked. I was so far out from the master plan to break Rosalie's heart that I might as well start improvising everything and hope that I would get to the heart break eventually.

Rosalie smiled. "Maybe. I'll have to think about that one."

"I won't give you a chance to," I replied. I grabbed her hand and started running towards the highest cliff.

"Jake," She cried half laughing and half confused. "Jake, where are we going?"

"Down," I shouted over the roar of the waves and jumped off the cliff pulling Rosalie with me.

We flew down together hand in hand both laughing at the adrenaline rush we got until Rosalie broke free from my grasp and landed in the water with a little splash into the water.

As soon as she reached the surface again, I curled myself up into a ball in hurled myself into the water at just the right angle so my splash would be in her wake. And I completely drenched her.

"Hey," Rosalie said and threw a rock the size of my head at me. It missed thank God and landed with a big splash next to me in the water shaking my footing.

I pulled in a big breath before I was sucked under again thanks to the power Rosalie's rock had given to the waves. I came up, and shook out my hair, splashing her again.

Rosalie swam away, playfully muttering, "I always knew you'd never be more than a dog."

"Hey Blondie," I called. "Did you know that all blondes think alike…they don't think at all."

"You're really going to have to come up with some more creative slurs about my complexion," Said Rosalie but she swam back to me anyways and together we climbed out onto the beach.

"Again?" I asked her and she nodded breathlessly.

We each took several turns, diving until we were completely saturated with the salt water and found ourselves slipping off of the cliffs more times than jumping.

"Tired yet?" I asked her as we climbed up the cliff yet again. I for one was starved. The morning was creeping towards afternoon and I hadn't had anything to eat since before I'd met Rose.

Unfortunately for me, Rosalie shook her head. "I can't be. Vampire, remember?" She added those last two words with a sigh as she gestured to her sparkling body.

"Well, um, do you mind if I go get some food. I'm starved," I said feeling awkward.

"Not at all. I should be getting back anyways. Emmett will be wondering where I've disappeared to."

We stood up then, and started back towards my house. I offered Rosalie my hand, but she refused and tried to climb up herself instead.

That was mistake number one-never try to climb up by yourself on these cliffs when you're wet and slippery when you're new to them.

And I was right. As Rose tried to climb up, she slipped, and wobble, flailing her arms around like a human would.

That was mistake number two-never flail your arms around while on these cliffs; just let yourself slip cuz you'll probably regain your balance as you do and manage to stop yourself before you fall.

And I was right again. Rosalie fell, sparkling into the Pacific Ocean.

There was no reason why I should be worried-hadn't Rosalie and I spent the last two hours slipping off these cliffs?

But I was. So I took off the shoes I was wearing and dove in after Rosalie, my arms outstretched towards her.

Because in that moment, I didn't see Rosalie Cullen falling into the ocean. I saw Renesmee, fragile and breakable, falling surely to her death.


	7. Chapter 7 Friends

Chapter 7 Friends

_A/N: I do not own these characters, Stephenie Meyer has been kind enough to let me use them. By the way, just so you guys know_ _I know there has been a lot of questions about Jacob's relationship with Rosalie and he does not love her more than Nessie...I would never do that to Nessie:). So here is the explanation...okay, basically, Jacob is trying to break Rosalie's heart because she's the one who told Nessie about Alice's vision and made her run away even though it was only tentative. He's trying to break Rosalie's heart by giving her the "honest" human love experience she never had by the way, and then break up w/ her. But now, Jacob's come to think as Rosalie as more of a friend than a person to take advantage of. But that does not mean he loves her more than Nessie, he just loves her as a friend. This explanation is also on my profile as well. Just thought I'd let you know and I hope that clears everything up. _**Please read and review.**

_POV Jacob_

Rose fell too fast for me to catch her and as we came down to the ocean the hallucination vanished. She was Rosalie Cullen again and Nessie was nowhere to be seen.

At last, we reached the water with a splash. And when Rosalie came up and saw me there, she looked startled.

"You didn't have to jump in after me. I'm not breakable you know." Sigh from Rosalie.

Damn. Why did we always pierce through each other like that? How could she have known what I was thinking? Make light of it Jake. Make it light.

"Well I wasn't about to let you have all the fun was I?" I asked feeling only half in the mood to hear Blondie's response.

When Rosalie didn't respond right away, I gave her a glance and saw why. The sun was high overhead and Rosalie was sparkling like she'd implanted tiny crystals in herself.

Slowly, I reached out and stroked her arm, wondering what she felt like in the sun. It was nothing unusual. Just cold and hard. Just like the bloodsucker she was.

The weird thing was that Blondie didn't move away. She let me feel her, and then she spoke. I had gone too far with this.

"Emmett and the others will be wondering where I am," Rosalie said with another sigh.

"Yeah I guess you should go," I said, and the sadness was not forced this time. Slowly Rosalie climbed out of the water and I watched her go.

I had gone too far with this. But I was in deeper than I'd ever thought I'd be. Sure, she was nothing compared to Nessie, but it was like it was six years ago.

_Bella and I sat in my garage with warm sodas in our hands. I couldn't keep my eyes off her and I hadn't phased my first time yet so none of the pack members were with me._

"_You're like my personal sun," Bella had told me that day and I had taken it to mean she loved me as much as I loved her._

Not at all. I was totally wrong there. But still, those memories of those happy days with Bella were a little too real again. Bella left by her soul mate in need of a personal sun…

The personal sun loving her but Bella not loving me as much as I wanted. And then the rejection hen the soul mate came back.

Everything that was there was here now. Nessie leaving me, me in need of a personal sun. Rosalie loving me, but me not loving Rosalie as much as she'd like me to.

Everything was there except for the soul mate returning. And that was never going to happen. I shivered at the thought of Renesmee and put her out of my head for the time being.

But then what did this mean in the grand scheme of things? Had I really come to care for the girl whose heart I was supposed to break? Rose didn't deserve that and I knew it.

So I really had come to love her-as a friend of course. Always as a friend and nothing more in case…Well, I could never love like I had again. It was impossible.

But still, whether she was in love with me or not, Rosalie deserved to know the truth. Both about how I'd felt about her in the past and how I felt about her now.

And if her bloodsucker pride kept her away from me because I hadn't loved her in the first place then fine, she could leave. It would be just like when I was forced to leave Bella to join Sam's pack.

My personal sun would be extinguished. That's all. And then maybe the psychic leech would get a vision that would bring my Nessie back.

Rosalie moved quickly and quietly out of the water and onto the beach where she waited for the wind to blow her dry. Even sparkling like the otherworldly creature she was, Rosalie was beautiful.

Every sparkle of rainbow seemed to illuminate her face and brighten her golden eyes. This was not a face that I wanted to see all the light gone from.

And I could prevent that. As she turned and walked away up the path to where she'd parked her convertible I called after her.

"Rose," I knew she'd hear me if I didn't shout so I didn't bother. Rose turned around.

"My house, tomorrow, same time," I didn't speak it like a question because I knew what the answer would be.

Rosalie smiled and nodded. "I'll be there," She said as she always did before driving away.

On my master plan of breaking Rosalie's unchangeable stone heart, tomorrow was the day I'd "break up" with her. But instead, tomorrow would be the day I'd tell her the truth. Because as a friend, she deserved to know it.


	8. Chapter 8 Deja Vu

Chapter 8 Déjà Vu

_A/N: I do not own these characters, Stephenie Meyer has been kind enough to let me use them. _**Please read and review.**

_POV Rosalie_

Jake was acting so weird when I got to his house. He didn't want to ride around on the bikes, he didn't want to go cliff diving, or running…he didn't want to do anything.

"How 'bout we just stay here and watch TV, huh?" He'd asked. It was so mellow for Jake and I couldn't understand why he was being like that.

"Sure. Um, do you want to drive over to my house and watch something?" If we had to just sit and watch TV couldn't we do it on a plasma screen TV instead of some 1984 black and white TV?

"No, I'd actually rather stay here." And Jake was serious about it too. What was up with him today? Everything was so awkward. It was even worse than when we'd used to fight.

"Okay then…what do you want to watch?" I tried again.

Jacob shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe just the sports channel or something."

Honestly, what was up with him today? There was nothing at all interesting about watching human sports. Jacob of all people should know that.

I rolled my eyes. "Well then why don't I just turn right around and go back home? My afternoon'll be no different if I hang out around here or at home, both you and Emmett will be plugged in to the sports channel."

I'd said the wrong thing again. Jacob tensed quickly, but not quickly enough. "It was a joke, Jake."

"Oh, right," Jacob said but he didn't sound like he meant it.

"Are you sure you just don't want to go to my house? We've got a pretty good movie selection," I offered.

"No, no, that's fine. Here, I'll flip through and see if we can find anything good." Jacob grabbed the remote and I sat next to him on the couch.

We finally settled on some old white and black film that neither of us was interested in. We just sat me curled up against Jacob, listening to the tension filling the air, our eyes always on the screen.

Finally, Jake put his arm around me and sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to tell you why I brought you here," He said.

It didn't sound like Jacob Black talking, but this was a little better than his false nonchalant small talk when I'd first come over.

"You mean like in front of a 1984 TV screen when we could be out cliff diving?" I joked hoping I'd just imagined what he'd said.

"Rose please be serious," Jacob said gritting his teeth while I thought I heard him mutter, "Are blondes ever serious?"

"Yeah," I said controlling the curiosity that was fighting its way into my face.

"Well, I…brought you _here_ because…I thought you should know the truth."

"About what?" Was Jacob getting more serious with me than I had thought?

"You were the one who told Nessie about Alice's vision that made her run away," He said and it didn't sound like an accusation.

"Well, when you did, it broke my heart. Rose, that girl was the one string of gravity tying me to this world. And I was so angry at you, for letting her think the impossible could happen that I could fall in love with someone who wasn't Renesmee Cullen."

"Jacob, the vision said nothing about you falling in love with another girl. It was about me falling in love with you," I reminded him.

He shrugged it off. "Whatever it was that made Nessie run away, it was there, and she ran from it. So I decided to break your heart like you had broken mine. I decided to give you the human love experience you had never had and then break up with you."

I tried to run, to jump from the couch and lunge at him, or at least run away. But Jacob's arm kept me locked against his side.

"But you haven't heard all of it. At first I really did want to break your heart, but then you became something more to me. A friend, just like I was to Bella when you all left her."

"How dare you talk about that with me," I growled, but he ignored me.

"So I came to regret what I did and I decided that if you still really wanted to be my friend, you'd forgive me. I'm so sorry Rose, so sorry. I acted like a stupid jerk."

At first I didn't know what to say. With that first mention of the time six years ago when we left human Bella, my memory had started spanning backwards to the fatal mistake I had made. It still stung that I had almost killed my brother.

But it didn't stop there. From there, I traveled back and back, further and further until the memories became muddy, seen through human eyes. I gasped and then shivered.

I was laying on the snowy street, hoping, waiting, wishing, to die, but death wouldn't come. Only this time, I really saw myself. I saw the girl who was only wanted for her beauty, and now that the beauty was gone, he had left.

I saw the girl whose mother had petted and praised her since she knew that her daughter's beauty would give her money. And then I saw the monster, the monster whose last human treasure had left her because she had been stupid enough to tell an impulsive girl that her another girl might also love her soul mate.

And finally I saw the monster looking into the eyes of her mortal enemy, taking comfort there, only to find that the mortal enemy wanted to crush her beauty into a face twisted forever in pain.

I was wanted only for my beauty, only had been wanted for my beauty, by everyone else but the Cullens. It had been stupid to think that now that would change. Because it never would.

So without saying a word to the bastard who had wanted to twist my beauty into a gnarled old tree of pain, I broke his iron grip, and sprinted out the door.


	9. Chapter 9 Darkness

Chapter 9 Darkness

_A/N: I do not own these characters, Stephenie Meyer has been kind enough to let me use them. _**Please read and review.**

_POV Jacob_

I watched her walk out the door and just like that my personal sun was extinguished. The only thing that had been keeping me alive was gone.

And I wasn't even going to chase after her because no matter how much I wanted to I couldn't will my legs to move. I sat there and stared blankly at the TV.

On the screen two lovers were saying goodbye to each other for the last time. It was sickening. Damn TV. Without knowing what I was doing I ran up to it and put my foot through it.

It gave a very satisfying crunching noise as my foot hit the glass and an even more satisfying electric shock that helped deal with the pain I saw coming on.

And before my foot was completely out of the wires it had phased into a paw and I was out the door and running for the border.

Running didn't help anything but it reminded me that I was hungry and I tried to focus all my energy on that. It wasn't easy.

The prey around here was too easy to catch and I'd eaten within in minutes and was busy wiping my paws of on the grass by the river.

The river by the Cullen house. I tried to ignore that fact but it kept coming back to me until I was ready to thrust my head into the water and attempt at drowning myself.

I stared back at my reflection and instead of seeing a wolf I wasn't supposed to recognize I only saw Jacob Black who had failed time and time again.

First with Bella then with Nessie and now with Rose. I turned away, too disgusted to even think about drowning that hideous reflection.

So instead I ran back to La Push and his myself out in the garage. Again, I wondered whether a bullet in my head would actually kill me or just make a huge mess.

It might be worth a try if I didn't have Bells to think about. No matter how Nessie had changed things up we were still best friends and if I killed myself now I knew I'd hurt her.

I stared at the motorcycles lifeless since before the Cullens had returned six years ago. They needed a ride so I revved up the engine in one and tried not to think about what I was doing.

I rode at top speed through La Push barely noticing where I was going until I reached the road where I'd taught Bella how to ride.

I zoomed in and out around the curves weaving closer and closer towards the beach and the cliffs until I veered off into the forest.

It was more peaceful here, quieter and somehow that helped me drown out my thoughts. At least I wouldn't have to see Quil and Claire or anyone else who happened along with their imprinted mate.

And I enjoyed tearing up the forest floor and leaving black tracks of destruction everywhere I went. It seemed that that was all I could do.

Damn Cullens. If they'd never come here in the first place maybe I could have had a normal life. Me and Bella'd be at college by now living like normal humans.

Give it up Jake. So they came. They came and screwed up your life. Sorry kid, but there's nothing you can do about that now.

I accelerated with that thought and headed into a part of the forest that was wilder. I had no idea where I was but it didn't matter seeing as I was going to phase as soon as I got the first wave of pain out of me.

These emotions were beyond a wolf's emotion range and I couldn't phase as easily when my temper was lost like this.

I rode hard and furious the red in front of my eyes blurring everything, including where I was going. So I didn't see it until it was too late.

I was riding straight into a tree at a full eighty miles an hour. A dead tree so weighed down with moss it looked as if it might crash any second. And then I realized whose bike I was riding.

Of course this crash made perfect sense. I was riding Bella's bike. I laughed Bella really did curse everything didn't she.

There would be no major injuries done just a whole hell of a lot of pain, so I let the bike run forward thinking about Jacob Black the failure who was just about to crash the bike he had restored.

Just another failure to add to the list I thought bitterly as the bike hit the tree with a splintering crash. I'd fix the bike when I got home.

The bike tipped just like I'd expected and I went down with it, the bike on top of me breaking at least four of my bones and giving me a lungful of fumes.

What I didn't expect though was that the bike had hit the tree at just the right angle so that the tree came crashing down on top of me and the bike breaking a couple more of bones or maybe just splintering the ones I'd already broken. Jacob Black, the failure.

So I lay there with a tree on top of my ribs barely allowing me to breathe the poisonous fumes coming out from the bike and wished to die.


	10. Chapter 10 Please Come Home

Chapter 10 Please Come Home

_A/N: I do not own these characters, Stephenie Meyer has been kind enough to let me use them. _**Please read and review.**

_POV Bella_

Edward heard Rosalie's thoughts before she actually came back.

"She's rejected Jacob, and it's killed her and him to do it," Edward murmured.

"Poor Jake," I said softly leaning against him.

"He tried to explain the truth to her and she thought that he still didn't want her as a friend," Edward explained. "Vain little Rosalie," But then he stopped.

Rose came in her face wilted but her eyes cold. She looked the worse she had been since Nessie left.

"Rose, where were you?" Demanded Emmett. Rosalie flew to his arms and buried herself in them.

"I did something awful Emmett," She said her voice choked like she was sobbing.

"Yes we heard," Said Jasper curtly.

"Jazz, would you give her a minute?" Snapped Emmett.

"He's right Em," Edward growled beside me.

Emmett ignored him and continued soothing Rosalie. "So what? Jacob's no better off than when he was without you."

"No, he's worse, much, much worse." I couldn't help but feel sympathy for Jacob. It was exactly like what had happened to me six years ago.

Edward had left me and I'd found Jacob. Nessie had left him and he'd found Rosalie. Then Jacob had left me and Rose had left him. It was cycling all over again.

"But does it matter? Renesmee's gone anyways," Emmett said.

"Just because Edward had left did that mean it didn't matter if I was catatonic?" I snapped back.

Edward flinched beside me and I snuggled deep into his arms. _Sorry Edward_ I thought and he smiled when my thoughts came into his head.

A moment later, Alice came dancing into the room and stopped when she saw the dark looks on everyone's faces.

"She rejected Jacob," Edward growled at Alice.

"It doesn't matter just drop it," Emmett said.

Alice's eyes clouded over and I knew she was going into a world the rest of us hadn't quite entered yet.

"No, it's worse than that. Much, much worse," Alice murmured as Carlisle and Esme rushed into the room.

"What going to happen Alice?" Carlisle asked.

Alice didn't say anything and she didn't need to because I already knew. Because after Jacob had had to leave me for his pack Alice had returned and we'd rushed to Voltaire to save Edward.

"I see our futures disappearing. We're saving a werewolf's life," Alice murmured and before she was finished I had my phone out and was dialing Nessie's number.

At the beginning, when Nessie had first run away, we'd all called her every day to see if we could make her come home. Her phone was always on but she had never answered.

Just like Edward Alice had said and he'd grimaced at that. There was a low chance that she would pick up today but this was too important to not let her know.

The phone rang several times before Nessie picked up, and when she did she didn't even bother saying hello.

"Nessie? This is Bella," I said into the phone and I felt Edward's arms go around me as he heard the crackle from the other end. Where was Nessie anyways? It sounded like she was in some kind of rainforest.

But I didn't have time to think, I had to get my whole message out before she hung up.

"Jacob's in love with you and his life is in danger. Renesmee, please come home."


End file.
